Limits (Oneshot)
by Rediotic
Summary: It's my first fanfic ever! Oneshot. The demons in Residential Area 3 seem to be easy for the elgang. Too easy. A sudden change pushes the team to their limits, and A certain character even more. Little romance between two people.


Limits (Oneshot) by Red

**Hello guys, this is my first fanfic and the first time I've ever done something like this on a website like this. **

**Note: Blood Eater's attack in this story is made to be a blast of magic which drains a person's health, and for Nasods it works as a half-working EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) Google search that if you don't know.**

**Elsword- Lord Knight**

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

**Raven- Veteran Commander**

**Eve- Code Empress**

**Chung- Tactical Trooper**

**Ara- Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis- Blazing Heart**

**Add- Lunatic Psyker**

**I hope you enjoy! **

"Were these Arc Glitter demons ever so easy to beat?" Elsword asked everyone as they defeated another group of Arc Glitter Demons in Residential Area 3, Velder. "I swear, the Feita demons were much harder than this." Elsword babbled on.

"Will you just be happy they're this easy to beat, Elsword?" Aisha interrupted.

"This way, we can help clear the demons out of Velder sooner." Elesis finished. "Yeah, you're right, sis." Elsword muttered to himself.

"Elsword was on a little bit of a point there…this seems too easy. I have a bad feeling about this." Raven said.

"I understand, Raven. Maybe we do need to tighten up a little more. This seems way too easy." Add agreed, and Raven was a little surprised. He and Add never agreed on something before, and he was about to say something about it until he saw the little glint in his eyes, which told that it was boring for him, and he wanted more action.

As they all walked into the town square, they suddenly heard a lot of footsteps. Out from the nooks and crannies, Arc Glitter Demons of all sorts came pouring out. Demon assassins, snipers, guards and even some Dark Elves showed up, along with those cursed flying wyverns and one small little creature that darted out of the group's sight. All they saw of the creature was a red stomach area and the rest of its little body pale white.

The portcullis opened behind them to reveal a gigantic creature, with spinning spiked bracelets on its wrists. It was Uno Hound.

"You were right, Raven. There's an awful lot of them here.." Ara said nervously, readying herself.

"FINALLY! More of a challenge." Add laughed manaically and punched his fists together, his dynamos behind him in ready positions.

"Rena, Chung, Add, Eve! You guys take care of Uno Hound while the rest of us fend off these demons!" Raven yelled.

All of them simply nodded, no other words were needed to be said. The bond they had formed through all their travels together, however short they were for the newcomers, was strong. They all charged.

"**MOONLIGHT SLASH!**" Ara yelled as she sliced all the demons around her in a circle. The effect sent the other demons tumbling backwards, which caused a little domino effect but more quickly filled the places of the fallen. Ara huffed, knowing that they would not last much longer against such numbers. "Eun…we've had our differences..but lend me your power now in order to save my friends!" She muttered under her breath, and her pin started to glow. She glowed white for a moment, growing six tails behind her, along with her eyes changing and her hair turning white. She had let Eun take over for now. "You've done well to last this long and fight so valiantly, Ara. Let me repay the favour of letting me see you fight gloriously by aiding you." Eun said, smiling. She leaped at the demons.

Meanwhile, none of the attacks were having much effect on Uno Hound. Eve, keeping calm under the dire situation, summoned Oberon and Ophelia. "**Assault Spear!**" She ordered, and a giant metal explosive spear appeared in between Oberon and Ophelia. They both grabbed the end and threw it at Uno Hound. The throw was a second too late as it barely missed getting a clean hit on Uno Hound. It merely grazed the side of his torso, but the explosion sent him flying. Eve wiped a sweat off her forehead, thinking how taxing the whole fight started to get the longer it got on. During that, she failed to notice the small white creature with a red belly get near her.

Rena saw but she was too far to get to her in time. "Eve, behind you!" She screamed.

The Blood Eater emitted a circular red wave through the air, hitting eve. She looked surprised, then collapsed.

"EVE!" Add yelled as he ran to her, sending the Blood Eater flying with a punch.

Rena and Chung immediately ran over to both of them, and attacked Uno Hound, trying to cover them both.

"I-I'm fine.. It seems it caused a small EMP on me, which kept most of my circuits active, except for the the circuits which allowed me to move freely. It will be a couple of minutes before I can re-activate the circuits, so bear with me." Eve said.

"These demons….These...imbeciles….think they can lay their hands on my precious!?" Add howled. In an instant, he went on DP mode and charged at Uno Hound in a frenzy. For a while it seemed to work on Uno Hound, who was unable to fully negate the ferocious attacks of the Lunatic Psyker. Added with the continuous support from Rena, who shot arrows in Siege Mode, and Chung who kept Eve safe while she was still under the effects of the EMP, while at the same time Siege Shelling the demons who got nearby and Uno Hound at the same time through his Mobile Shelling.

But Add made a fatal mistake. He got so caught up in his attacks and skills he didn't take a good look at his gauge and realize that he was running low, and out pretty soon. "Eat this! **QUAKE BUSTER!**" He screamed as he charged and fired an electrical blast downwards onto Uno Hound through his dynamos. He went to try and do more follow up attacks with his Nasod Armor but realized too late it had deactivated due to his gauge having run low. Uno Hound, rising from the attack, wounded saw the opening and charged. His big meaty fist collided into Add, sending him smashing into a nearby house. He didn't get up.

"Add!" Chung yelled. "Alright, I've had it!" He said and awakened beserk mode, his armor plating already on. The Disfrozen Portal on his back stood proud as Chung charged and marked Uno Hound with the Mark of the Commander, sending missiles down on him every time Chung hit him.

Rena thought they were going to be able to finish him off as he looked like he was almost done. As she moved in, Uno Hound started to stretch his long, lean, muscled arms out. Just as Rena got in the arms' range, Uno Hound started to spin. The back of his fist smacked her back and smashed her on the ground.

Raven barely got to the demon behind Elesis, slicing it with his sword. Huffing he looked back at the group with Uno Hound. He nearly dropped his sword when he saw Rena get smacked.  
>"No…NO!" He screeched as he ran towards Uno Hound.<p>

Chung saw Raven run and how it could affect the others because he left open a weak spot in the defense. He closed his eyes and put his deepest faith into Raven as he ran into the spot where Raven was earlier, helping fight off the demons, who were dwindling in numbers now, but very slowly.

Raven's golden eyes blazed along with his sword which became doused in fire. He sprinted towards Uno Hound, who was about to slam the fist that knocked out Add on Rena. "**BURSTING BLADE!**" He leaped into the air and hit into Uno Hound's arm, deflecting the attack which was supposed to hit Rena. The force of the hit took Uno Hound by surprise, and it sent him stumbling back as Raven landed next to Rena. She was breathing, at least.

"I'm so sorry…" Raven said.

Rena didn't reply.

"IT'S ALMOST DONE! FINISH IT!" Elsword yelled at Raven as he fought off the demons with an Armageddon Blade, with Aisha by his side, backing him up.

Raven turned to face Uno Hound, who looked battered and bruised.

_We're at our limit,_ he thought as he charged towards Uno Hound. In the few moments there, it seemed quiet, and he could only hear his thoughts. _But even so, I can't let more casualties happen. They're all putting their faith into me. I musn't let them down,_ he continued talking to himself inside his head as he and Uno Hound got closer to each other. _I am at my limit…this'll be my last attack. However…limits are made to be broken._ He glanced at Rena for a moment before facing Uno Hound again, both now incredibly close to each other, still charging. It was like this to him because he felt everything slowed down, or that he thought fast. _I let Seris die. I can't let any of these people die, especially her. For that cause…I'll happily give away my own arm, heck even my life._

The vents on his arm used to cool down his arm opened, and at first, hot air fizzed out. Then, small flames came out. Finally, the flames got bigger and threatened to envelop his shoulder. He winced and gritted his teeth through the pain. Raven hadn't realized he had stacked his overheat 3 times on his arm, putting tremendous pressure. With a mighty roar, Raven ducked under Uno Hound's swinging arm and punched at his torso with his arm. "**DEADLY RAID!**" Each punch he did caused explosions, and yet he kept punching. Uno Hound was falling slowly under each punch. Raven's whole body felt like it was on fire, and the amount of pressure and heat on his arm as he kept punching was unbearable. Yet he kept going till the sixth and the final punch, and let all the pressure out from there. It resulted in a bigger explosion compared to the other punches' explosions, which sent Uno Hound smashing through the portcullis. He lay there, still.

The demons immediately lost most of their confidence when they saw their leader go down, and it led to the elgang defeating them all, with some having ran away. Raven sat on the corner as he watched Aisha and a light-headed Rena take care of the casualties. Also, Raven thought he saw Eve brush a tear as she stared at Add, lain on the ground being tended to by Aisha.

Rena came over to him, who was still holding his arm that had its vents still opened, releasing flames, cooling down the arm.

"I heard what you did from Elsword." She said, smiling at him. "Thank You." She finished and hugged him, careful not to make contact with the searing hot arm.

Raven reddened slightly as he could only nod meekly.

Eve got up walked over to his arm, trying to help fix it. "Nice strategy. You opened your vents when you overheated far more than usual, which led to it not melting itself over while you kept punching it." She said, as she examined it.

"Is Add okay?" Raven asked.

"He'll have a really big concussion when he wakes up, but everything else about him will be fine." Eve answered and left the two alone.

"U-Um…she really doesn't know how to leave a conversation without causing awkwardness." Rena said, blushing as she stared at Raven.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Raven finished.

**Author's Note: Sorry if it was quite long! This story will stay as a Oneshot unless more people in the Reviews/Comments section want it to be in chapters. I'm quite new to the site so I'll have some technical difficulties. That aside, be as honest as you can in the Reviews! I'd like to hear all your opinions on it, good or bad. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic! **


End file.
